Blondie Cooper
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Alice repart à la recherche de ses vieux démons du SouthSide avec l'aide de son premier amour.
1. Chapter 1

« Maman ? »

 _Alice leva les yeux de l'ordinateur et regarda Betty par dessus ses lunettes._

« Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de le voir ?

-Qui ça ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

 _Alice continua à garder un regard interrogateur._

-Ton fils.

-Non. »

 _Alice se replongea dans l'écriture de son article pour éviter que son visage ne trahisse ce léger mensonge. Elle avait essayé de le voir mais la seule personne qui pourrait le trouver est indisponible. Elle l'aurait bien raconté à Elizabeth mais elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui le sache. En premier, Hal mais aussi toute la bande de Betty car tôt ou tard, elle le dirait à toute la ville._

« Ya tes lettres sur le bureau, cria Alice lorsque Hal rentra dans le salon.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Alice !

-Oh, c'est bon, Betty et Polly sont à l'étage, pas la peine de faire semblant.

-Dieu merci, je ne suis pas obligé »

 _La journaliste leva les yeux au ciel en signe de ras le bol. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison, toute leur relation n'était qu'une façade. Ils ne voulaient pas attiser la curiosité du voisinage alors Hal dormait avec elle mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ou même câlinés._

-Je reviens du bureau du shérif et devine qui j'ai croisé là-bas ?

-Le shérif ?

-Ton vieil "ami" FP Jones.

-Ah.

-Tu as été le voir ?

 _Avant de reprendre, il regarda la réaction de sa femme. Elle était, comme d'habitude, impassible. Alice dévia la conversation pour pouvoir à son_ _tour le gêner._

-Tu devrais faire la première page du prochain Register avec comme gros titre « Je crois que ma femme va voir un taulard au lieu de baiser avec moi » légendé avec « histoire d'un homme qui pense vraiment que dans une cellule de prison, on peut copuler »

-Très classe Alice, très classe …

 _Il allait sous entendre que c'était à cause de son passé mais la blonde le prit de cours_

-Dis le !

-Quoi ?

-Que ma classe vient des Serpents !

-Si tu le dis ! En tout cas, FP a raison sur un point, tu n'es qu'une sale connasse et une pétasse arrogante sans cœur.

-Maintenant c'est ton ami ?

-On a la même ex alors je peux me permettre !

-Va te faire f... »

 _La dispute s'arrêta nette lorsque des pas descendirent l'escalier. Polly était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux alors Betty devait l'aider. A peine les deux sœurs arrivées dans la pièce que la mère se leva, prit ses clefs, son sac, son manteau et son ordinateur avant de sortir et de rouler._

 _Rouler là où la route la mènera._

 _Pop's._

 _Elle ouvrit la porte et s'assied seule dans un coin. Le coin qu'elle avait occupé tout au long de sa_ _scolarité. C'était la première fois depuis l'obtention de son diplôme qu'elle ne s'était pas assise à cette place. Pourquoi allez chez Pop's ? De nombreux événements de sa jeunesse s'étaient déroulés dans ce restaurant. Dans cette sombre période, la nostalgie de tous ces moments lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Dès son ouverture, Pop's était devenu le quartier général des Serpents dont elle faisait et fait toujours parti malgré son manque d'implication récente. Elle y avait rencontré l'amour, l'avait perdu, connue les premières joies que procure l'écriture, appris qu'elle allait être mère, tout ça en à peine quatre ans. Ces choses paraissent anodines individuellement mais ensemble, elle écrivait la vie de Mme Cooper née Smith, qui au fil du temps, malgré les apparences, est toujours la même._


	2. Chapter 2

_Une heure après avoir bu des triples chocolats et finis son article, elle sentit que quelque chose de plus profond voulait s'évacuer. La blonde respira profondément, posa ses mains sur le clavier et laissa son esprit écrire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait rien. Une page vide._

 _Son téléphone sonna. Hal._

« Ramène tes fesses ! Polly vient de faire un malaise, je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-J'arrive »

 _Elle rassembla toutes ses affaires, laissa approximativement 60$ sur le comptoir et couru jusqu'à la voiture. Elle recula et une voiture lui rentra dedans. Le conducteur klaxonna. Elle descendit en colère. Il fit de même. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son visage. C'était un SouthSide Serpent. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient dans le viseur alors elle sortit son chéquier et nota une somme à 5 chiffres. L'homme lui proposa de venir boire un verre. Elle refusa poliment._

 _Polly était en salle d'examen. Betty et Hal n'étaient pas autorisé à rentrer. Seul la mère d'un mineur à le droit. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea dans cette salle sans prononcé un mot à Hal et sa benjamine._

 _Polly était étendu sur le dos._

« Madame Cooper, j'ai d'or et déjà commencé l'examen de votre fille. J'ai fait une prise de sang. Si cous le permettez, je souhaiterais examiner le col de l'utérus et faire une échographie.

-Bien sur, allez-y et vous avez intérêt à trouvez ce qu'il y a !

-Bien Madame.

 _Polly tira sa mère sur le tabouret à côté d'elle à hauteur de son visage._

-Tout va bien maman, ne panique pas. Ils sont très compétant et m'ont pris en priorité à mon arrivé. Ça va bien se passer !

-C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça.

-Je sais mais en ce moment, c'est toi qui à besoin d'amour et je sais que tu vas mal. »

 _Elle embrassa la future mère sur le front._

« Ah !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Docteur ?

-Un des bébés veut sortir mais l'autre gêne.

-Mais je n'ai pas perdu les eaux !

-Si, à l'instant !

-Maman, j'ai peur !

-Ça va allez mon bébé ! Je suis là, on est tous là !

-Je veux que Betty soit là pour l'accouchement ! Et papa aussi !

Alice regarda l'obstétricien. Il hocha la tête.

-Je vais les chercher. Ils vont t'emmener en salle de travail et nous on te rejoint une fois préparer.

-Merci maman. »

 _Alice courut jusqu'à la salle d'attente._

« Ils arrivent, Polly vous veut à ses côtés également. Elle nous attend en salle de travail. »

 _Polly était assise sur son lit tenant ses jumeaux dans ses bras. Betty était devant elle, entre leurs parents :_

« On veut connaître leurs prénoms !

-Je vous présente Lise A. Cooper.

-A ?

-Alice.

 _La mère commença à pleurer._

-Lise ?

-Diminutif d'Elizabeth.

 _La sœur commença à pleurer._

-Et voici, Jay H. Cooper.

-H ?

-Hal. »

 _Le père commença à pleurer._

 _La pièce était pleine de sanglots. Alice se blottit dans les bras d'Hal en oubliant un instant qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus._

 _Le retour de Polly divisa la maison. Betty et son père ne supportaient pas les pleurs des deux nourrissons. Alice dormait avec sa cadette pour pouvoir l'aider au maximum. Le bureau attenant était devenu la chambre des nouveaux Cooper. Malgré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressent, la mère de famille n'y parvenait pas :_

« Maman, tu sais que tu peux me parler ?!

-Je sais ma chérie mais ce sont des problèmes d'adulte.

-Crois-moi, je peux tout à fait comprendre !

-Je sais mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire car tu ne me regarderais plus de la même façon.

-Maman, tu es ridicule ! Si il y a bien une personne à qui tu peux tout dire, c'est bien à moi !

-D'accord mais ça reste entre toi et moi !

-Bien sur !

-Allez, viens t'allonger à côté de moi. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

 _La blonde exécuta et s'allongea auprès de sa mère._

-Il y a vingt-sept ans que je connais ton père, mais avant, j'étais sorti quelques temps avec un garçon des SouthSide Serpents. J'étais tellement amoureuse que je l'ai suivi.

-Vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble ?

-Un an et demi. Enfaîte jusqu'à ma rentrée en junior. Nous nous sommes séparés à cause de nos parents. C'était la seule autre personne du SouthSide dans ce lycée alors on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'ai ensuite rencontré ton père lors d'un match de football où ce même garçon m'avait invité à venir le voir jouer. Très vite, j'ai laissé mon ami pour passer du temps avec ton père.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas son nom ?

-Car ton père n'est pas au courant de tous les détails alors je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il l'apprenne.

-Vas-y continue.

-J'étais avec ton père lorsque je me suis fait arrêter. Les parents de ton père ont payé ma caution pour éviter que ça fasse trop de bruit. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai travaillé avec les Serpents. Malheureusement …

-Quoi ? Maman ?!

-J'ai trompé ton père à plusieurs reprises avec cet homme.

-Au lycée ?

-Mais pas que !

-Tu ne l'as jamais dit à papa?

-J'avais prévu de le quitté mais cet homme m'a remplacé par une belle brune plantureuse.

-Vous allez divorcer ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie mais je pense que quand j'aurais dit ça à ton père, ça va se terminer chez le juge.

-Ne lui dit pas !

-Pardon ?

-C'est une partie de ta vie qui t'appartient et il n'est pas obligé de savoir.

-Ma puce, il commence à se douter de quelque chose, ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaine avant qu'il ne l'apprenne tout seul.

-Alors laisse le chercher ! Laisse de faux indices.

-Polly chérie, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on se sépare mais la vérité c'est que cela fait des années qu'on se déchire. Pour tout te dire, ça doit faire plus d'un an qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble.

-Pardon ?

 _La porte s'ouvrit, Betty passa sa tête._

-Vous avez de la chance que Papa dort devant la télévision car on entend tout à l'étage.

-Tu as …

-… tout entendu. Mais ne t'en fait pas maman, on ne dira rien. »

 _Les trois blondes s'endormirent côte à côte._


	3. Chapter 3

« Alice ! Ou as-tu mis le sirop d'érable ?

-Dans ton cul !

 _Polly et Betty, tenant chacune un bébé, se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds._

-Il est sur le table Papa, répondit Betty avant que leur père injure leur mère.

-Merci Elizabeth.

-Betty, viens je t'emmène au lycée. »

 _Alice ne salua personne, elle alla directement dans la voiture en descendant l'escalier. Betty rejoignit sa mère lorsqu'elle commença à klaxonner. Elle portait un trench fermé et était beaucoup plus maquillée que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient entourés de noir et ses lèvres rouges sang. La benjamine ne posa aucune question. Elle avait un pré-sentiment mais savait que si elle posait la question, Alice ne répondrait pas._

« Si je ne suis pas rentrée demain matin et que tu ne m'as pas eu au téléphone, tu appelles le shérif et lui dit que je suis partie dans le SouthSide pour retrouver mes anciens amis et qu'ils se pourraient qu'ils m'en veuillent et me tuent.

-Mam …

-Elizabeth, je sais ce que je fais. Je les connais et ils me connaissent. Ils ont des informations pour moi. Si je n'essaie pas de les obtenir, je le regretterais toute ma vie.

-J'ai le droit d'en parlé à mes amis ?

-Jughead seulement mais seulement que je suis partie voir les Serpents, pas les raisons.

-Bien sur. »

 _Betty posa sa main sur celle de sa mère, l'embrassa sur la joue et sorti de la voiture. La première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle ne vit plus la voiture de sa mère est d'appeler Jughead. Il gardera un œil sur Alice._

« Blondie Smith, que nous vaut cette visite ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas venue ? Un an ? Deux ? Dix ? Vingt ? Vingt-six !

-Tall boy, toujours contente de te voir !

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai besoin de voir FP sans qu'on le sache.

-Vous deux, vous causez toujours les problèmes ! Tu fais comme tout le monde Blondie, tu vas le voir chez le shérif !

-Tall boy, le shérif est l'ami de mon mari. Si je parle à FP près du shérif, tu peux être sur qu'il …

-Qu'il sera au courant de ta tromperie avec Jones.

-Comme tu es perspicace, c'est à faire peur.

-Il y a juste un détail que tu as oublié Smith.

-Quoi ?

-C'est que tout le monde dans cette ville sait que tu te fais baiser par Jones. Même la femme d'FP le savait et elle est parti. Dit moi, ton mari, il reste pour quoi faire ?

Il y eu un silence avant que Tall boy reprenne la parole.

-Le shérif va déjeuner à midi et demi tous les jours et se fait remplacer par son adjoint.

-Merci.

 _Elle prit son sac._

-Attend Blondie, on a quelque chose qui t'appartient !

 _Toni, l'amie de Jughead, tendit une boîte à la blonde._

-Ouvre

 _Elle exécuta et trouva ses anciennes affaires : sa veste en cuir, son revolver, une photo des Serpents de l'époque et une d'elle et FP entrain de se faire tatouer un serpent._

-Malgré toutes tes crasses, tu es toujours des nôtres Blondie.

-Merci.

-Il est midi et quart, dépêche toi !

-Encore merci. »

 _Sur le parking du bar, elle croisa Jughead. Cela lui fit rappeler qu'elle devait appeler Betty. Elle laissa un message sur son répondeur lui disant que tout c'est bien passé et qu'elle serait rentrée lorsqu'elle rentrera du lycée._

 _Elle monta dans sa voiture, reprit les photos. Elle se souvient très bien de tous ces moments. La photo du groupe avait était faite quelques semaines avant la mort du frère aîné de Penny Peabody._

 _La seconde avait était fait quelques jours avant la rencontre de Hal et Alice. FP voulait se faire tatouer le signe des SouthSide Serpents pour ne pas oublier d'où il venait. Il se l'était fait faire sur le bras. La blonde avait choisi un endroit plus discret, la hanche gauche, pour éviter que les gens du NorthSide fassent l'amalgame._

« Alice Smith Cooper.

-Forsythe Pendleton Jones II.

-Tu viens te vanter d'avoir réussi et moi d'être derrière les barreaux je suppose.

-Ton instinct a eu de meilleur jour.

 _Il resta silencieux_

-Si je suis là, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose.

-Dit moi tout Blondie.

-Tu te souviens du début de notre relation, au lycée ?

-Oui ?

-On couchait ensemble fréquemment.

-Oui.

-Et bien, il se pourrait bien qu'un jour, on ne se soit pas protégé et que je sois tombée enceinte.

-Oui.

-Arrête avec tes oui !

 _Il baissa les yeux._

-Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pardon ?!

-Il s'avère que le jour du bal, je me suis disputée avec Hal parce que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte.

-Et à moi, tu ne me l'as pas dit !

-Tu venais de rencontrer ton ex-femme !

-Et c'est mon enfant ? Il est où ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment, des SouthSide Serpents auraient des infos.

-Tu veux que je répare ta merde.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, parle moi de cet enfant.

-C'est un garçon, il a vingt-cinq ans depuis moins d'un mois. Il s'appelle Chic.

-Chic ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Ya un gars dans nos réseaux de cocaïne vers Chicago qui s'appelle Chic. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Penny faisait le lien entre lui et nous.

-Comment je peux le trouver ?!

-Du calme Al ! Tous les premiers du mois, Tall boy fait une commande alors tu n'auras qu'à aller la récupérer.

-Quand ?

-Vois avec lui, je ne suis pas trop en mesure de te répondre. Tu devrais y aller, Keller ne va pas tarder à revenir de sa pause dej. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le raconte à Monsieur coincé du cul.

-Comment …

-J'ai des oreilles partout ma belle.

 _Elle se leva et se retourna pour remettre son manteau._

-J'aime toujours autant ton cul. Dès que je sors, c'est la première chose que je veux voir.

-Dans quinze ans, je ne sais pas s'il sera toujours dans le même état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blondie. Durant les vingt-sept dernières années, il n'a pas changé. Je ne me ferai pas de soucis à ta place. »

 _Alice rentra en début d'après midi à la maison. Polly était dans le jardin, les jumeaux dormaient. La mère lui fit un geste de la main avant de monté à l'étage pour se doucher. Elle avait passé seulement quelques heures dans le bar et sentait l'alcool et le cannabis à plein nez. En sortant, elle remit le déguisement de mère de famille._

 _Le mythe se cassa lorsqu'elle alla dans le jardin, sur le banc, près des autres membres de la famille fraîchement arrivés. Elle avait dans ses mains, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Personne n'osa faire de réflexions, pas même Hal. Il savait que lorsqu'elle fumait, c'était qu'elle était soit en colère, soit triste, soit stressé, soit les trois en même temps._

 _La matriarche reçut un message :_

« Rendez-vous demain 7h devant Pop's, soit à l'heure Blondie. TB »


	4. Chapter 4

_La mère de famille fit un drôle de rêve la nuit suivant sa révélation à FP. Elle était dans la maison avec Betty, Polly et Chic. FP rentra. Il portait un costume et une cravate. Il s'avança vers la mère de famille et l'embrassa. Le rêve se poursuivit par du sexe, beaucoup de sexe, tellement que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Alice avait trempé son pyjama. Cela faisait près deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec FP et tout ça lui manquai. C'était le seul qui savait vraiment la satisfaire. Il disait connaître toutes les parties du corps de la blonde et qu'il la reconnaîtrait entre mille._

 _Alice se leva vers 5h et alla prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses pulsions. Elle rentra discrètement dans la chambre parentale pour atteindre le dressing sans réveiller Hal. Elle alla enfiler ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'une ombre apparu derrière elle :_

« Tu es toujours aussi belle.

-Hal ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Désolé. »

 _Il était torse nue, seulement muni d'un short large qui ne cachait pas la joie qu'il avait de voir sa femme. Elle était topless. Elle s'approcha de son mari et posa ses bras autour du cou d'Hal. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la SouthSide Serpent. Elle alla parler lorsqu'il la coupa :_

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus mais j'ai tellement envie de toi »

 _A peine la phrase finit qu'ils retirèrent chacun le vêtement restant de l'autre. Ils finirent sur le lit, Hal étant passé sur le dessus, faisant jouir sa partenaire._

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous. A ce soir. »

* * *

 _La blonde arriva sur le parking. Il n'y avait que Tall Boy, sur sa moto. Il lui tendit un casque et ils partirent en direction de Chicago. Arrivé la-bas, le motard commença à expliquer la situation à Alice._

« On vient passer la commande. C'est ton Chic qui va venir. Il souhaite faire parti des SouthSide Serpents. Il fait ses preuves. Si tout se passe bien, il sera bientôt avec nous. Ne fait pas tout capoter Blondie. C'est une superbe recrue alors attend avant de faire ton numéro de mère coincée.

-Je vois que tu as changé d'avis sur moi.

-Je le fais pour Jones alors tait-toi ! »

 _Un blond apparût au loin. Alice ne mit pas longtemps à deviner que c'était lui. Il portait une veste en cuir, un jean noir troué et un tee-shirt rouge. Il était le parfait mélange d'FP et Alice. Blond aux yeux claires avec une légère barbe blonde et une démarche virile, la même que Jones._

« Chic, voici Blondie, elle va te former. Ne la cherche pas, ne lui tient pas tête, soit poli sinon je te prédis une mort douloureuse. Rendez-vous à Riverdale !

A _lice se prit au jeu, sortit une cigarette et le regarda froidement dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard au moment où une larme allait s'échapper._

-Je te ferais parvenir l'heure, la date et l'adresse de notre prochain rendez-vous »

 _La mère monta derrière Tall Boy, lança son mégot et mis son casque avant que la moto ne démarre._

* * *

 _La première chose que la blonde fit est d'appeler Forsythe. Au même moment, il lui apprit qu'il sortait sous caution dans quelques heures et qu'ils devaient se rejoindre. Jughead étant absent, il voulait dîner avec elle chez Pop's puis rentrer au mobile-home. Elle savait déjà comment ça allait se finir mais prit malgré tout le risque de s'y rendre._

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé pour le retard, la fic se termine là par faute de temps et j'en suis désolé car j'adore écrire

* * *

Le rendez vous suivant était prévu pour la semaine d'après. FP était le plus stressé des deux amants. Quant à Alice, elle essayait de paraître crédible dans le rôle dans la reine du Southside et tant bien que mal de se donner un air de dure à cuire.

« Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, il va réussir et il sera avec nous »

Il prit la blonde dans les bras au moment où il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

« Mais imagine s'il réussit le test et que lorsqu'on lui annonce, il parte !

-On ne peut pas savoir sa réaction avant de lui dire »

Alice ne dormit pas de la semaine. Le jour J arriva plus vite que prévu. Blondie mit un short qui laisse apparaitre son tatouage des Southside Serpents et sa veste mythique. Cette fois, elle partit seule. Elle retrouva Chic à l'endroit du rendez-vous à la nuit tombée.

« Allez, montes, on a de la route ! »

Il ne parla pas et exécuta

En arrivant près du campement du Southside, ils descendirent.

« Blondie ?

-Quoi ?

-Ma mère fait partie des Southside Serpents et je me demandais si …

-Si je la connais ?

-Non, … si c'est toi ? »

Elle se décomposa alors il comprit.

« Tu pensais que je n'auvais pas compris ? On a les mêmes yeux !

-Tu dois savoir que tu dois quand même faire tes preuves.

-T'inquiètes »

Le rituel commença et se poursuivra jusqu'à l'épreuve d'endurance de la douleur.

Tallboy alla voir Alice

« Blondie, tu dois participer sinon il ne peut pas rentrer.

-Allons-y »

Tout le monde commença à donner des coups. FP le frappa en plein dans le ventre. Alice poussa un cri d'horreur que seul FP entendit. Il lui fit un signe de la tête afin qu'elle termine la dernière épreuve. Tallboy lui lança un poing américain et lui fit montra le nez.

« Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle »

Elle lança le poing dans le visage amoché de Chic.

Il s'écroula par terre et était immobile. Alice crut qu'elle l'avait achevé. Elle se précipita sur son fils et il lui murmura :

« Je suis content d'être à la maison maman »

* * *

End

J'espère que la fin vous a plu même si elle est très différente du scénario de Riverdale


End file.
